Abandoned
by Poetgirl616
Summary: This is a whole different turn out on Blade Trinity. Follow Zoe as she goes through life surrounded by a house full of vampires and slaves. Inspired by THEY NEVER CAME and approved use by Willow Jane. On Hold
1. Prologue

I had a happy, comfortable life living with the Night Stalkers at the base. I never thought anything about the late night outings they frequently went on or the fact that they usually came back from said outings a little bloodied and bruised. I never knew that vampires truly did exist in the world we lived in. I always thought they were fiction, something that only existed in the stories my mother read to me every night. One day I was proven how very, very wrong I had been.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have permission from Willow Jane to use **_**THEY NEVER CAME**_** as an idea for my story! **

They had abandoned me. All of them. The people I trusted the most, my friends.

Blade: He wasn't there for me when I needed him the most.

Abigail: She was out on a hunt the one night I needed her to be there. She left me, too.

King is the only friend who hadn't abandoned me yet.

_Danica circled me, sneering as she spoke to Drake. "Why should we bother to keep her alive? Why not give her to King? He needs fresh blood to remain strong for us." _

_I looked over at King, frowning when I noticed the thick chains binding his wrists and secured to the floor by heavy bolts. He looked battered, sweaty, and for lack of a better word—like hell. His eyes lifted from their fixed point on the ground, finding me with ease. His gaze was different, darker with an intense thirst in his brown eyes. I sucked in a sharp breath shocked at his expression, unable to believe what I was seeing. What have they done to him?_

"_No! Give your new play thing another's blood." Drake ordered before turning toward the small audience that had slowly gathered over the course of the conversation. He began to speak as his dark eyes fell on each vampire. "I have other—more experienced—vampires in need of a human. She will become a pet; protected, happy, and above all useful." He annunciated every individual word as he surveyed each vampire intently, careful not to miss anyone. Finally he turned to me, walking toward me with an air suggesting purpose. He stopped directly in front of my chair, gazing into my eyes seriously for a moment. "You will be taken care of, little one. Lee will be your new family and will do with you as he sees fit. Mind him and you will not be injured, disobey him and he has the right to punish you in any way he pleases."_

_I stared at him in fear, not wanting to believe him. He had to be wrong! Drake merely straightened up and turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder. "Lee!" A Chinese man stepped away from the crowd, holding his hands behind his back as he listened attentively to the intimidating male. "Take Zoë to her room, make sure she is settled in properly and check all possible escapes. We do not want you to lose a pet so soon after receiving her, do we?" _

_The man identified as Lee began to walk cautiously toward me, trying to smile reassuringly to lessen my stress. "Come, Zoë. Wouldn't want to miss playing with your toys, would you?" He asked kindly, holding a brown hand out to me. I stared at his hand, unsure if I should trust him quite yet. I had just met the man while in an unfamiliar place after my mother had been murdered. He only kept his hand extended toward me, waiting patiently for me to relax enough to take his hand and allow him to lead me to my new room . . . ._

I stretched, sighing in boredom as I looked around my unchanged bedroom. It wasn't anything exciting or fancy. Just a pretty baby blue fifteen foot by fifteen foot bedroom containing one large double pane window covered by white curtains with little blue flowers on them and a twin bed with dark blue blankets with matching pillow cases. A beautiful polished cedar dresser stood in a corner farthest from the door, a medium sized mirror delicately attached to the top. I yawned, shaking off the dream reenacting my memory of the event. I left my comfortable bed and walked to the dresser, digging out my comfortable clothes from my second drawer. A hearty knock came from my door followed by a loud bang as it was flung open. A five foot eight porcelain skinned blonde barged into my room wearing an ass length black v-neck dress and matching ten inch heels.

"Zoë! Are you ready yet?" A familiar female voice shouted exasperatedly at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Kara, I just woke up. I am going to take a shower and get dressed. I will be downstairs in half an hour."

"But—" She protested quickly, her voice becoming shrill.

"HALF AN HOUR!" I interrupted quickly.

"Fine." She whined as she left, closing my door behind her.

I chuckled a little and shook my head as I walked to my bathroom. I loved the blond to death but she could be a little annoying at times. Before I forget myself, Kara is the mansions' whore but also my best friend in the entire hell hole and today we were going shopping. No one here is technically together and instead of volunteering myself, Kara stepped up to the plate. She didn't mind it so much since it kept her alive and protected as long as Drake was kept happy.

I took a quick shower dressing in a light blue tank top and black jeans completed with my favorite converse and charm bracelet Lee gave me for my fifteenth birthday. I smiled as I hurried downstairs for a quick breakfast before hitting the road. I immediately headed for the cupboard containing my Raisin Bran. I grabbed my favorite red porcelain bowl before turning toward the kitchen and found Kara flirting shamelessly with Drake, gagging a bit as I sat down in a chair facing away from them to eat.

"You must train like all the time to be so muscular." Kara exclaimed giggling as she ran a hand over Drake's ripped arm.

"You can never get enough training I always say, in this case it certainly pays off." He replied with a wink causing her to giggle more and move her hands toward his chest. "Too bad you're going to be gone for the day, Kara."

"It is isn't it? Maybe when I get back you can show me just how much it pays off." She suggested with a sexy smile.

I gagged on my cereal. "Okay, you should seriously cut that out before I throw up my breakfast. I am not looking forward to shopping on an empty stomach so I would appreciate it very much if you would move your sexual tension somewhere else. Kay? Thanks." I snapped cheekily. They just glared at me.

"You should stop being a selfish bitch and finish your cereal while you can still open your mouth." Kara replied back, agitated at my interruption.

"I'm sorry that I don't want to watch Drake flirt with his whore while I'm trying to eat." I snapped back just as agitated now. That was the wrong move, Zoë, I chastised myself. "You know what? I'll just move to the living room so you can commence fucking his brains out and get it out of your system." I picked up by cereal and walked into the living room, plopping myself down on the couch to finish my cereal in peace.

"Hey, Zoë! Where did you put my soap?" King yelled from upstairs.

"Up your ass and to the left!" I shouted back as I turned the TV on.

"Now that's not very nice!" He mock gasped as I heard the shower begin to run.

"I'm not a very nice person when my breakfast keeps being interrupted by stupid vampires." I muttered before taking a bite. I knew he could hear me from down here.

"Hey! I'm not a stupid vampire! I'm your very best friend."

"Sure, sure."

"Hey, Z?"

"WHAT?"

"I'd love you forever if you brought me a pair of boxers and a few clean towels. My bathroom's out!"

I groaned irritably but shoved myself off the couch. "Fine!"

I grabbed some clean towels from the laundry room then stomped up to Kings bedroom, snatching a pair of white boxers from his top drawer before opening the bathroom door to toss the items in. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a very naked Hannibal King standing in the middle of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. He just stared at me for a moment before I recovered and threw his stuff inside, slamming the door closed and ran back downstairs blushing three shades of red. When I sat back down on the couch I checked my cell and found one new text from Kara.

_Have to cancel today; Drake wants me to spend the day in Venice with him! Venice! Can you believe it? We leave in twenty! Reschedule for whenever. Love ya chick! _

Great, just great! The one time I need to talk to Kara the most and she goes to Venice with Drake. I needed to talk to her in person, get advice about what I should do.

_Kara you will not believe what just happened! I walked into Kings' bathroom cuz he told me to bring him some towels and a pair of boxers right? He was naked when I got there! I saw King naked! I can't believe I just did that! What do I do? HELP!_

I closed my phone and took a deep breath, concentrating on _Man On Fire_. I finished my cereal quickly, wishing Kara would text soon so I could know what to do when I face King again. At that moment King descended the stairs two at a time in a gray t-shirt and blue jeans. Oh god! What do I do? Should I hide in the gym? Should I find Lee and ask him what to do? Should I pretend I don't see him? Oh shit, Kara, text me back!

King spotted me and walked meaningfully over, sitting beside me on the couch. "Hey, Zoë. Ehem about earlier—I should probably have told you that I wasn't in the shower so you wouldn't open the door. But there isn't any hard feelings or . . . anything."

"No hard feelings." I replied a little uncomfortably. It would take a few days for the awkwardness to fade after the recent incident. I jumped when my phone buzzed, I whipped it out and saw a new message from Lee.

_Tomorrow cancelled. Called out on meeting with Drake. Be home late_.

I grit my teeth in annoyance, I knew he was lying about the meeting and it stung a bit. Now what was I supposed to do?

King noticed my saddened mood for he patted my shoulder. "So . . . . wanna watch two idiots beat the hell out of each other?"

I smiled a bit and we changed the channel to watch UFC episode 101. We spent the rest of the day goofing and watching people make completely morons of themselves in TOP 20 MOST SHOCKING in my room until we fell asleep.


End file.
